<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust by PurpleBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338002">Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard'>PurpleBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Staticmothentine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, StaticMothentine, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox’s commanding voice does things to Valentino</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Staticmothentine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 of Staticmothentine: Lust</p><p>As always, my Valentino is intersex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Val strode into their home, heels clicking against the floor. Several shopping bags hanging from his lower arms. He'd spent the afternoon on Helldeo Drive. Hell's most expensive shopping district.  He'd found some lovely outfits that he could not wait to model for Vox. </p><p>Setting the bags down on the kitchen island, he could hear his husband's voice coming from the living room. He sounded downright angry.  Raising a brow in concern, Val headed for the living room to see what had Vox so worked up. Finding the tech demon sitting in a leather recliner, his jacket was off and his bow tie undone. Val realised his lover was in a phone call, on speaker, as he could hear the other person speak, most likely about business. The TV headed demon shook his head in annoyance and nearly growled as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line.</p><p>"You idiot. I told you to wait for me to tell you when to sell. This was not the right time to sell!"</p><p>While the person on the other side of the line began to stutter out excuses, Vox looked up at his husband, rolling his eyes at the call. Val slowly walked towards him, a seductive smile on his lips. Today he was dressed in a knee length black dress with matching high heeled shoes. Vox could not take his eyes off him as Val strode over to him and sank down on his knees at his feet. Vox leaned forward, cupping Val's chin between two fingers, tilting his head backwards a bit, looking into his red eyes. </p><p>"S-sir....did you hear me?" the voice on the line stuttered.</p><p>"I heard you. And you're going to listen to me now. So pay attention." </p><p>Vox's voice was stern, commanding and he could tell it made Val melt because the lust burning in his moth's eyes was unmistakable. Leaning back in his seat, Vox kept his grip on Val's chin, making the moth follow his movements until Val was leaning forward over Vox. Using his lower hands to steady himself, his eyes never leaving his lovers. Using his free hand, Vox guided Val's top right hand to the top button in his shirt. Taking the cue, Val smiled as he began to unbutton Vox's shirt slowly. The tech demon let go of Val's chin and watched as his lover leaned in, placing a kiss on his exposed chest. Vox let hear a small satisfied sigh as he refocused on his call.</p><p>"You lost me a fuckton of money you fucking idiot. I don't take kindly to that. How will you repay me?"</p><p>While the associate on the phone again began to stutter out his response, Val focused on unbuttoning Vox's shirt. Kissing every inch of exposed skin. His red lipstick marking his trail down his chest. He reached for his husbands belt on his own accord but stopped to look up at Vox. His lover gave him a single nod, smirking as he opened his legs a bit wider to give Val room to work his pants open. Good thing he was a man who could multitask. And stay quiet. When Val's warm mouth closed around his erection he had to lean his head back and close his eyes tightly for a second to adjust to the bliss of the actions of his lover. Claws digging into the leather of the recliner, a small growl escaped him.</p><p>"A...am I fired then, sir?" the weak, trembling voice came over the speaker.</p><p>"No but you best fucking believe I am taking a chunk of everything you bring in this next quarter. Is that understood?!" </p><p>Hearing and seeing Vox this commanding, it made Val both hard and wet. He whimpered softly around Vox's erection as he slowly sucked him off. He wanted nothing more than for Vox to take him right then and there. But he knew he needed to be patient as his husband never failed to give him exactly what he craved. </p><p>"That is crystal clear, sir." the man on the line replied meekly.</p><p>Vox sneered, wrapping a hand around Val's fuzzy antenna and gently but firmly grasped it between his fingers. Val stopped his motions and pulled back, eyes on his lover as he felt his antenna being tugged at. Vox grinned down at him, making a circle motion with his other hand, letting go of Val's antenna as he did so. The moth eagerly obeyed, turning around to stand on his hands and knees, giving Vox a needy look over his shoulder. Vox slid out of his chair, on his knees behind Val. Pushing the dress up over Val's shapely ass he smirked. No underwear as per usual. </p><p>"Good and it better fucking stay crystal clear!" Vox growled at his associate </p><p>"It will! It will!" the man eagerly and quickly assured him</p><p>Positioning himself at Val's entrance, Vox thrust inside him with another growl, causing Val to moan before biting down on his lip. Casting a look over his shoulder it however seemed like Vox could care less if the person on the other end heard them.</p><p>"Good! I'll be over tomorrow for the meeting. Make sure everything is in order by then." </p><p>Vox almost snarled as he kept thrusting deep and hard into Val who was losing himself in pleasure. Val stopped holding back and moaned loudly, loving the way Vox was handling him. The associate who could clearly hear what was going on, wisely choose to ignore it.</p><p>"I'll have everything ready by then, sir. Have a pleasant evening."  </p><p>The call ended before Vox could reply but he did not give a damn about that. Not in that moment, being buried inside his husband. Val kept moaning and mewling with need as Vox slammed into him over and over.</p><p>"Fuck! Harder Voxxy!"</p><p>"You like it when I'm powerful and mean?"</p><p>Vox grinned as his moth nodded eagerly. His claws digging into Val's hips to hold him in place as he continued thrusting deep and hard. Before long Val's moans grow louder as his climax approached fast. When it hit him, he screamed Vox's name and collapsed onto his upper arms, panting hard. Vox thrust a couple of more times before he came deep inside his lover, groaning and growling in pleasure. Pulling out, he lay on the floor next to his lover. Val was looking at him with his wide red eyes, catching his breath still.  Vox gently stroked his cheek, leaning in to kiss him lovingly. Pulling the moth against him he kept stroking his cheek gently. Val snuggled against his chest, wrapping his arms around his frame.</p><p>"Did you have fun on your shopping trip, sweetheart?" </p><p>"I did. I got a couple of outfits you'll want to see."</p><p>"I'd love too. But first, how about a bath?"</p><p>"Mmm, that sounds amazing right now."</p><p>They got up from the floor and Vox after buttoning his pants, effortlessly scooped Val up in his arms, using his cords to help since Val was so much taller. Chuckling, Val wrapped his arms around Vox's neck as his husband carried him towards the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>